The Balance of Power
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Avatar Korra. Master of the Four Elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Defeated in combat. Cast out of her world by a deadly threat and banished to another Universe. Transported to a world that is much like her own. It is here on this planet, this mysterious world, where she will meet a group of powerful beings. And one of them in particular, who would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Balance of Power**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_**Fate**_

* * *

_**Republic City**_

Lightning flashes, thunder booms, yet there is no rain to be found. The heavens are ripped asunder, dark clouds torn apart by an incredible force, an ancient and powerful force. The wind blows with the ferocity of a hurricane, the waters of the bay rising and falling as the waves smash against the shores. Through the chaos, three individuals seek to help those caught in the storm by getting them to safety.

"Bolin, how's it going?", Korra shouts to her friend, trying to reach them through the noise brought upon by the freak storm.

"We've got almost everyone to the shelters! Mako's still getting the last few to safety! He should be back shortly!", Bolin shouts in response, a bolt of lightning causing him to jump and embrace Korra tightly in his arms.

KRAKOOOM!

"Uh... Bo, you can let go of me now.", Korra chuckles, much to the embarrassment of the blushing earthbender.

"Sorry. I wasn't scared. Honest.", Bolin replies nervously, releasing Korra from his embrace.

"Whatever you say, Bo.", Korra replied with a few chuckles, amused at the antics of her close friend.

It was moments later that the two were joined by Mako. The three friends looked to the darkened skies, watching as the heavens continued to be ripped asunder by incredible forces beyond description. The vast energies continue to increase, lightning azure energies being unleashed in powerful omnidirectional shockwaves that tore the skies apart again and again. Suddenly, the energies ceased and then...

KRAAKOOOM!

THOOOOOOOM!

The energies explode and then combine before smashing to the earth with devastating force, its force like that of a small nuclear weapon of mass destruction! The explosion destroys all the buildings that were unfortunate to be within range of its descent, the powerful shockwaves ripping gigantic chunks of strata from the earth. Korra, Mako and Bolin are only spared from being sent soaring through the air by the Avatar creating a protective dome-like barrier around themselves using her earthbending skills.

Once she was certain that the after effects of the earth-shattering explosion had subsided, the female Avatar shatters the protective barrier. Korra, Mako and Bolin slowly, almost hesitantly, approach the site where the sphere of azure energies smashed into the earth. Through the flames that scorch the earth, Korra could see a lone figure standing motionless amidst the destruction and chaos that has been wrought upon Republic City.

She could make out most of his appearance. His flesh was a pale, gray-white in color. He was completely bald, his head completely devoid of hair. His clothing was made up of a pair of royal purple pants, a bright green belt-like cloth that was wrapped around his waist, and a pair of black footwear adorned his feet. He wasn't very old, possibly about her age or perhaps a few years older.

His build was well-toned, yet not too muscular, while his height seemed to be about equal to that of her own. She could not see his face due to the fact that he was partially turned away from her. She took a few steps closer, allowing herself to get a better look at the individual. He looked so familiar. He looked like her previous incarnation. Could it be?

"Aang?", Korra speaks, her voice just above a whisper.

The being turned to face her, revealing a pair of fiery, glowing azure-hued eyes. But what startled her the most was his face. A large sickle-like tattoo marked the left side of his face from his brow all the way down to the bottom of his cheek, while the right side of his face was entirely and horrifically scarred. It appeared that the flesh was severely burned, leaving a bloody and terribly disturbing mask of flesh. Just as startling was the three large glowing fingerprints that marked the severely scarred side of his face. What could've caused this severe scarring, Korra could only wonder for as soon as she spoke to the individual, he immediately responded.

"No, I am not.", The scarred, pale gray-white human answers in a voice as chilling as the freezing waters of the Northern Water Nation.

"Then who are you?", Korra questions, taking a few steps away from him.

"I am Hiro-Kala. And your world... is mine!", Hiro-Kala said menacingly, his eyes glowing with the Old Power.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!", Mako yells, unleashing a stream of flames from his fists.

The barrage does not stop there as Mako continues his assault, launching blast after blast of fire at Hiro-Kala, engulfing him in flames. Stopping partially to catch his breath and cease his attacks, Mako and the others are shocked at the revelation that Hiro-Kala was virtually unscathed. The villainous Oldstrong glared at the trio, clenching his hands tightly into fists as he summoned the Old Power which had the effect of making his eyes glow a brilliant lightning azure-blue.

"Is that all?!", Hiro-Kala snarls in a low, intimidating voice.

"No, I'm just getting warmed up! Come on, Bo, let's take him down!", Mako declares with an order to his sibling.

"I'm with you, bro!", Bolin said in response to his older brother.

Hiro-Kala merely smiles, his entire body becoming hardened by the Old Power that makes his form nigh-invulnerable to any force on the planet. These humans... these elemental benders... they were of no threat to him. They are insects. The only being on this planet that could challenge him, that could stop his conquest of this world, was the Avatar. She was the one that had to be dealt with.

"H-Hey! I... I can't earthbend!", Bolin exclaims, trying with all of his might to summon chunks of earth from the ground for his initial assault.

"Of course not. How can you when I control the entire planet?", Hiro-Kala said, summoning a chunk of strata shaped like a large dagger from the earth and sending it soaring at Bolin like a missile.

Before the chunk of earth could impale Bolin, Mako unleashes lightning from his hands, destroying the dagger missile before it could deliver the killing blow to the earthbender. The firebender unleashes a bolt of lightning at Hiro-Kala, but is horrified when the evil Oldstrong manages to strike the attack with a blast of his Old Power before it could even strike him. Hiro-Kala was beginning to tire of these futile attacks, his eyes glowing with the Old Power, waiting for the right moment to lash out and incinerate these benders to nothing more than ash.

"Do you really think you have any hope of stopping me?", Hiro-Kala inquires mockingly.

"Maybe not them, but you can bet that I'm gonna take you out!", Korra retorts, rushing at the scar-faced villain.

"Finally.", Hiro-Kala whispers, launching himself at the Avatar.

Korra and Hiro-Kala race towards one another, one being propelled by her airbending while the other relying on the Old Power to achieve flight. The two collide in mid-air, their impact shaking the entire city, the powerful blasts of lightning and air sending Hiro-Kala smashing back to the earth like a meteor! With a gesture, Korra summons two massive chunks of strata from the Earth and launches them at Hiro-Kala, who manages to get to his feet. One is blasted to atoms by a burst of Old Power. The second missile, however, slams into Hiro-Kala at full force, smashing him through a dozen buildings that were thankfully devoid of any civilians.

"Impressive. You're able to use earthbending against me, despite my control of the planet itself. Only another Oldstrong should be able to accomplish such a feat.", Hiro-Kala remarked, rising from the rubble as Korra made her approach.

"I don't know what your deal is, Hiro-Kala, and I don't care. This ends now!", Korra stated, glaring at the scar-faced Oldstrong.

"I know of you... and of your ancestors, Avatar Korra. Our pasts are connected like the elements themselves.", Hiro-Kala replies, ignoring her threat as he casually circles her.

"What are you getting at? What do you mean?", Korra asks, confusion evident in her voice.

"The spirits of your past lives... did they not tell you?", Hiro-Kala retorts with a devious smirk.

"Tell me what?!", Korra exclaims, narrowing her eyes, attempting to keep her rage in-check.

"Do you really wish to know?", Hiro-Kala offers, extending his hands to her, his voice so gentle and seemingly sincere.

For what seems like an eternity, Korra could only stare at Hiro-Kala. He didn't appear to be the ruthless creature she first encountered and battled a few moments ago. She could almost sense a tragic aura about him, something that was beyond words or description. He seemed like a tortured, wounded soul that desperately wanted what he had been denied. And his words, his actions, his emotions... they appear to be genuine.

She wanted to trust him, to end this conflict without any loss of life. She's the Avatar, and is it not her responsibility to ensure that life is preserved? If she could end this battle and discover more about her past incarnations, should she not at least take that chance? After a few more moments of contemplating her next actions before making her final decision.

"Yes.", Korra accepts, gently grasping his hands with her own.

"Fool.", Hiro-Kala snarls, his eyes flashing with energy as he tightened his grip on Korra's hands.

Korra's arctic-blue eyes widen, instantly realizing that this whole act was nothing more than a set-up and it was too late for her to react. She could only scream in pain as azure Old Power energies consumed her and Hiro-Kala in a blinding explosion. The power of the explosion is immense, shattering the earth and annihilating the entire coastal area of the city that resides near the harbor. Bolin and Mako only manage to race to a safe distance before the explosive force of the Old Power energies sends them soaring back and crashing against a nearby wall.

SHAKOOOOOM!

Amidst the destruction and devastation, amongst the smoking ruins of the city, Hiro-Kala stands over the beaten body of Avatar Korra. Despite her body being battered and her clothing ripped to shreds from the battle, she was alive and otherwise unharmed from the destructive Old Power energies. This testament alone surprised, enraged and intrigued Hiro-Kala. How could this be?

"You survived. I thought a blast of such power would've destroyed you. Unless... ah, yes. Your ancestors. Always looking out for you. Always protecting you.", Hiro-Kala chuckles sinisterly, looking down at the battered form of the female Avatar who managed to glare up at her antagonist.

"Pity. I hoped for more of a challenge. Then again... you were all too easy to deceive.", Hiro-Kala scoffed, kneeling down and grasping Korra by the throat, temporarily lifting her in the air before bringing her closer to his scarred face.

"I should kill you.", Hiro-Kala whispers sweetly in her ear, sending chills down Korra's spine.

It was then that Korra knew she hated Hiro-Kala. He is a monster, worse than any she'd ever encountered. She doubts that even Amon could have been as sadistic. It couldn't end this way, she couldn't let this monster destroy her people and her entire world!

"No. I can't do that, can I? It would only make you a martyr to your people and your world. But I can't have you getting in my way.", Hiro-Kala said, his grip on her throat tightening ever so slightly.

A twisted smile slowly formed on Hiro-Kala's scarred features, the sight alone making Korra want to spew fire forth into his scarred visage. The sinister Oldstrong had evil intentions on his mind, that much the female Avatar was certain. Summoning the Old Power once again, Hiro-Kala unleashes the energies skyward which tear the skies asunder once again, opening a giant portal in the heavens.

"Then I'll just have to banish you from not only your world... but your very universe!", Hiro-Kala tells her with the same psychotic smirk on his face.

"That won't stop me! I'll come back! And when I do, I'm going to personally tear that ugly, disgusting face of yours off!", Korra snarled, wishing she could enter the Avatar State and kill this monster.

"We shall see. It does not matter. If you do return, I will kill you. If you don't return, then this world will fall. Either way, I intend to conquer this world and make it my own.", Hiro-Kala whispered, more amused than intimidated by her threat.

"This is my world... and you no longer have a place in it. Still, I bid you farewell, Avatar!", Hiro-Kala said, proceeding to launch Korra high into the air with a blunt blast of the Old Power.

Screaming in a combination of rage and sheer helplessness, Korra could only descend further upward until she passed through the dimensional portal. Time and space bend, faster than her mind can comprehend. And the strangest sensation of all, one that she never expected, was feeling the vast energies of the Old Power course through her entire body. For a brief moment, she felt the presence of every creature, every human being, bender and non-bender alike, that resided on her world. And then... it was gone.

* * *

Darkness.

The void of space that surrounded her.

The Lights.

The stars of an endless universe that provide her the only source of light.

She couldn't believe it. She underestimated her opponent, taken him for just another out-of-control elemental bender, allowed him to trick her, and in doing so she paid the price. It nearly cost Korra her life. She would never make that same mistake ever again. But now she was utterly helpless, cast out into a universe that was not her own.

She struggled in the gravity free environment, yearning to breathe life-sustaining oxygen, yet there was none to which she could bring renewed life into her lungs. There was nothing she could do but drift in the icy void of space. She knew that all was lost, that her final moments of life were upon her as she began to lose consciousness. It was then that she heard a voice, reaching out to her, almost faintly yet she managed to hear it as it spoke to her in a voice as gentle as a cool breeze.

_O, beautiful child._

_O, unfortunate child._

_Defeated and nearly killed in conflict._

_Cast out of your world, of your very universe, and into one that is somehow connected to yours._

_You float in the void that is space, the stars surrounding your very being in every direction._

_I can sense your heartbeat._

_I can feel your life-force fading with each passing second._

_You are dying._

_Death is near, drawing ever closer._

_If you are to remain in the cold depths of space, you will perish._

_I cannot allow this to happen._

_You are not meant to die here, Avatar Korra._

_Your fate, your destiny, has yet to be fulfilled._

_I shall save you from your dire fate._

_And I will ensure that you are taken in by those who will help you in your quest to save your world._

The body of Avatar Korra continues to drift through space, her life-force being kept alive by an unknown force, a being who took it upon itself to save her very life. The last thing her eyes behold before becoming unconscious was the sight of a large blue, green and white circular sphere. A planet, one much like that of her own. She closes her eyes, succumbing to the darkness, unconsciousness finally claiming her.

* * *

**Gamma World, New Mexico**

**Operations Base of Bruce Banner/The Hulk**

Sitting atop one of the many peaks, the Hulk watched the stars. He could always get a bit of respite, a moment of peace from gazing at the sparkling heavens. They reminded him of his beloved queen, his deceased wife and the mother of his son Skaar, Caiera the Oldstrong. It's been years since her death, yet he could still remember the sound of her voice and the gentle caress of her hand.

She was a fighter, a warrior not unlike himself. She was perfect in every way. Strong, beautiful, powerful, understanding, loyal, loving and passionate. She loved and accepted him in ways that no other being has or ever will. He loved her, he would always love her. He missed her.

His greatest regret was that he could not save her, that they couldn't have lived their life together in peace until the end of time. What hurt the most was that they couldn't raise their son together, that she could not have been there with him to watch over him. Skaar was all he had left of her memory. He cared about his son, loved him as greatly as any father should. It was because of this paternal love that caused Hulk to become somewhat over-protective of his son.

He remembered when Skaar first arrived on Earth, just after the planet Sakaar was destroyed by Galactus. He was angry, lost, hurt and vengeful. It was after their devastating conflict that threatened to tear Earth apart that Skaar and Hulk set aside their differences. Since then, father and son began to bond, overcoming numerous threats and obstacles that endangered them, the Earth, and even the universe. Father and son fought side by side, protecting each other and the rest of their family and friends from harm.

Skaar had already endured so much in his young life. Not only did he lose his mother, but his entire world... and his fraternal twin brother. Hulk and Banner were united in the task of ensuring that their son would be given the chance to have a better life. No matter what it takes, rage & muscle or intelligence & cunning, they were determined to make sure nothing threatened their son and that he'd get a good life.

The Hulk was disturbed from his deep contemplation, his heightened senses hearing the approach of something falling from the sky. Turning his head, the Jade Giant caught the sight of what appeared to be a falling star. He could see that it was destined to pass through the dome of gamma radiation that encircled several thousand acres and crashes somewhere near the base. The dome of gamma radiation was designed for two purposes: Any non-gamma-powered beings that would attempt to enter would pass out and any technology that entered would become shorted out, thus preventing anyone or anything launching any bombing assaults on the base.

The meteor strikes the earth, creating a crater upon its landing. No sooner than the UFO crashes into the earth, Hulk rises to his feet and leaps off in the direction that the meteor crash-landed. Smashing feet first into the ground, Hulk lands and begins to slowly approach the crater. His towering eight-foot-eight, two thousand pound, muscular emerald-skinned body enters the crater, where his jade irises make a very unexpected discovery.

Within the crater, body battered and clothing torn, was the body of a young woman. She didn't appear to be that old, no older than that of his daughter Lyra who was now attending Hank Pym's Avengers Academy. She was alive, unconscious and hurt, but still breathing. But what should he do now that he discovered her?

He couldn't just leave her. He wasn't too particularly eager to turn her over to SHIELD, either. She didn't appear to be a threat, and she certainly did not look like an alien. He gazed down at the young woman as a low growl escaped his throat, uncertain of the next course of action he should take in regards to the girl. Releasing a heavy sigh, Hulk finally came to a decision. His protective parental instincts take over, causing him to kneel down and scoop up the young woman with his massive arms.

It was decided. She would be taken in to rest and recover amongst his friends and allies within the base. She would be safe and taken care for there. Safe from those who would wish to harm her. Protected by the Strongest team there is!

* * *

Resting on her bed within her assigned room at the base, She-Hulk casually began reading the next article of a magazine. She was glad to finally get a chance to relax for a change, especially after having to deal with threats that normally jeopardized the planet and even the universe on a daily basis. It wasn't easy being green, it wasn't easy being a She-Hulk, and it certainly wasn't easy working alongside an entire team of Hulks!

There were times when she missed being a lawyer, working on cases in her human form of Jennifer Walters. Still, she knew what she was doing was for the good of the planet and all who inhabit it. It was one of the main reasons why she joined Bruce in the first place. She'd be able to spend time with her favorite cousin and close friends/family, save the world, explore exotic places that few had ever seen, and have the thrill of kicking the guts out of supervillains. All in all, Jen thought she made the right decision.

Suddenly, the Hulk storms into her room unannounced, carrying a young woman within his massive arms. Jen immediately rises from her bed and rushes over to her cousin, her jade irises focused on the body of the young girl that the Green Goliath held so tenderly. She was beautiful, yet appeared no older than eighteen. Her clothing mostly consisted of various hues of blue and white, with the exception of her footwear and the cloth that was tied around her lower abdomen which resembled something similar to that of Inuit or Eskimo clothing; her hair was dark and tied up in a ponytail with a long tress of hair on each side; and her skin too was like that of the Inuit people from the northern arctic region.

Hulk gently places the young woman on the bed cot that was formerly occupied by Jen, making sure to place her head back on the pillow for support. He stepped back, allowing Jen to get a closer and better look at the unconscious young woman. He knew that Jen had questions running through her mind, probably as many as his own in regards of the sudden appearance of the girl. Who is she? Where did she come from? What happened to her?

"Bruce, where did you find her?", She-Hulk asks, closely examining the young woman who rests in a state of unconsciousness on the bed before turning her attention back to her cousin.

"I found her close to our base. She was unconscious when I found her.", Hulk answered, seemingly unaware of the approach of his other teammates.

"So... not that it's any of my business, but I was kinda wondering... yeah, umm... who's the girl?", A-Bomb inquired as he entered the room.

"I don't know, Rick. Whoever she is, she's not from around here.", Hulk stated, briefly locking eyes with his friend before focusing on the young woman once again.

"Oh! Cool... yeah. Hmm... Twenty bucks says that she's an Eskimo.", A-Bomb teased with a toothy grin, glancing from the young woman to Hulk and She-Hulk.

"Not likely. She fell from the sky like a comet.", Hulk replied nonchalantly.

"Well... how about a cosmic Eskimo?", A-Bomb joked with a smug, toothy grin.

"Heh. Very funny, Mr. Jones.", She-Hulk chuckled, lightly punching her fist against his azure-hued armored hide.

It was at that moment that Skaar slowly approached the form of the young woman that rested on the bed cot, eventually resting himself on the bed beside her in order to get a closer look. His green irises, surrounded by his pitch black sclera that gave him a slightly eerie appearance, focused on the young woman. Reaching out with his left hand, almost hesitantly, Skaar brushed aside a few stray strands of her dark hair from her face before gently caressing the right side of her face with his fingertips. Her skin was smooth as silk, gentle to the touch, much like her long hair. He could feel her heart beating in her chest, he could sense her every movement as she breathed.

"Hey! Check it out, Jen! It looks like someone is taking a liking to our guest.", A-Bomb chuckled as he whispered to his female comrade.

"Skaar's first crush. That's cute.", Jen giggled in amusement, keeping her voice low as to not unintentionally embarrass the teenage Oldstrong.

"Skaar.", Hulk spoke in a gentle voice, drawing his son's attention who turned to glance back at his father.

"Is she going to be okay?", Skaar asked, his voice just short of a whisper.

"Yeah, she'll be okay.", Hulk answered calmly, taking a step forward and gently placing his massive right hand on his shoulder.

"Father... can she stay?", Skaar asks, his voice sounding like a plea, his green irises locking on to the jade eyes of his parent.

"Yes, she'll stay here and recover. When she wakes up, maybe we'll get some answers from her.", Hulk answered calmly.

A smile formed on Skaar's visage, satisfied in knowing that the young woman would be staying with them at the base for the time being. He focused his attention on her again, grasping her right hand within his left in an affectionate gesture. His lonely heart and tortured soul longed for friendship, for companionship, for love from someone other than those of his family. He wished for her to awaken, if only so that she could see him for the first time and finally speak with her and discover her name.

"C'mon, guys. Let's let her get some rest. We'll check up on her in the morning.", She-Hulk said, her voice gentle in tone but also stern as a command.

A-Bomb and She-Hulk were the first to turn and leave the room, but the Hulk stopped at the door to wait for his son who continued to gaze down at the mysterious sleeping beauty. Skaar leans his head down, his long dark hair falling all around himself and the beautiful young woman. He stared at her, resting his forehead against her own before he proceeded to gently caress her left cheek with his right hand before rising to his feet and rushing to the door where his father waited. Alone within the room, Korra continues to rest, her mind at ease for the time being. It was then that the same gentle, ghostly voice whispered to her as she slept.

_O, beautiful child._

_O, lost child._

_When you awaken, embrace those who have taken you in._

_Embrace the beloved son of the Green King._

_Until then, may you rest and be allowed to dream again._

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

**And so it begins...**

**Hiro-Kala is a threat that Korra's world has never seen before, a threat greater than any war of nations, one that'll threaten to consume the planet and rip it asunder. He's a threat to their world, as well as the spirit world. And you'll soon see why once his intentions are made clear.**

**The ancient past that connects one of Korra's earliest predecessors/incarnations with the race known of the Shadow People will also be explored, and what is discovered is quite incredible. All this and more surprises and shocking events will unfold as this epic story continues. Don't miss out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Balance of Power**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Visions and Awakening**

* * *

_Mists._

_Cool, mysterious, silent._

_It surrounded her, making up the very environment that she walked amongst. Korra couldn't make out where she was, for how could she or any person in her position? The mists that covered the landscape made it all appear to be completely indifferent, every square inch no more distinguishable from the rest._

_"Hello?", Korra calls out, finding herself wandering through the mists._

_"Is someone there? Anybody?", Korra calls out once again, her only answer being that of the silence that surrounded her._

_Suddenly, two humanoid figures appear in the distance, causing her to slowly make her approach in the intended direction. When she got within distance of the two humanoid shadows, their physical appearances were revealed to her. Taking her time, Korra's arctic-blue irises take in every detail of these two humans._

_One was a man. He was tall, at least seven-foot-three in total height. His body was that of a warrior, muscular and solid in stature, dressed in nothing more than a pair of black pants and footwear. His hair was long and raven-black in color, its length passing his shoulder blades. The most unusual features to Korra, however, was his gray-white skin, bright azure-colored eyes and the dark tattoo-like markings that were etched on his forehead._

_It was when Korra was finished gazing at the man did she turn her attention towards the other being, who is revealed to be a woman dressed in clothing that seemed to long predate the four nations. She was stunningly beautiful, her skin fair and delicate, her lithe build no more than five-foot-eight in height. Her eyes were of a fiery crimson, the opposite of the man's cool azure irises, much like her fiery reddish-brown hair that was tied in a ponytail._

_They were seemingly oblivious to her presence, not even bothering to spare a glance at the female Avatar. Korra could only keep glancing back and forth at the two, her mind becoming filled with countless questions. Who are they? Why are they being shown to me? What connection could I possibly share with either of them?_

_Before she could even go forth and ask either of the two beings anything..._

* * *

**Gamma World, New Mexico**

**Operations Base of Bruce Banner/The Hulk**

**Within One of the Rooms**

Korra's eyelids snap open as she quickly rises from the bed cot, her breathing slightly labored as she tried to make sense of her vision. Then she remembered... Hiro-Kala. He said that their pasts were connected, that there was some long-forgotten history or story involving one of her past Avatar descendants and those of Hiro-Kala's Oldstrong Shadow People. What could it be? What were her visions trying to tell her?

However, these questions and her vision are soon set aside once Korra remembers what happened to her. She had been defeated by Hiro-Kala; deceived and banished from her world and her universe by the insane Oldstrong. She remembered everything, at least until she lost consciousness in the void of space while surrounded by the stars of an endless universe. But how did she get here? And for that matter, where is here?

Her eyes scan the room, investigating everything within her sight. She was resting on a comfortable bed, that much was certain. There didn't seem to be anything too unusual, just a dresser and a few cupboards and what appeared to be some advanced form of a radio situated on a metal stand. The flooring and walls were made of metal, so if she desired to escape, she could most likely manage to bend her way out. But she didn't want to escape, what she did want was answers.

Where was she? What is this place? Who found her and taken her in?

Suddenly hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Korra races out of the bed cot and presses herself against the steel wall as she awaited for the individual to enter the room. The door opens, revealing none other than Skaar, who instantly noticed that the young woman whom he'd been watching over wasn't lying on the bed cot anymore. Startled by this realization, he was about to turn and search for her only to be grabbed by his brown leather coat and roughly slammed against the steel wall by Korra herself.

Korra didn't waste any time in getting up close and personal with Skaar, her face just mere inches away from his own, their eyes locked as if they were in a trance. She took in his unique appearance; the irises of his two eyes were green, but the sclera around the irises were pitch black instead of white, which was unusual even to someone like her. His hair was long and raven black in color, easily as long as her own as it passed his shoulders. His body was fit, yet he wasn't particularly muscular for someone who couldn't be any older than sixteen, his flesh an unusual gray-white in color.

When she examined his clothing, it appeared that he wore similar footwear to her own and a mere loincloth, which was the only material on him besides his brown leather jacket. When she pressed her hands against his shoulders in order that he remained against the wall, her arctic-blue eyes noticed four large tribal tattoos that marked his right shoulder and upper arm. He ceased his struggling for the moment, staring at her with his jade-hued irises, as if he were stunned and intrigued by her appearance.

"You're awake.", Skaar said, becoming lost in her arctic-blue eyes for a brief moment.

"Who are you? Where am I? Tell me! Now!", Korra demanded, getting in closer as her nose and forehead touched the Son of Hulk's very own.

"Uh... okay.", Skaar replies in an uneasy tone of voice, feeling a strange heat enter his pale gray-white cheeks.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me, or not?", Korra almost shouted after a few moments of silence, her patience wearing thin as she narrowed her eyes at the young man of whom she was in close proximity with at the moment.

"Calm down. You're safe. My father found you. He brought you inside our base.", Skaar answered, grabbing her wrists and removing her hands from his jacket with surprising strength, strength that one might not expect from someone of his physique.

"Well, that answers some of my questions. Except who you are, of course.", Korra remarked, taking a few steps back as she tried to calm herself.

"Skaar.", He utters in a voice loud enough for her to hear.

"Huh? What'd you say?", Korra questions, confusion evident in her voice.

"Skaar. It's my name.", Skaar answered, looking away from her as if he was afraid of how she'd respond to hearing his name.

"Oh... nice to meet you, Skaar.", Korra replied as the realization finally struck her.

"So... what's your name?", Skaar asks, raising a curious eyebrow as he focused on the beautiful young woman that stood before him.

"Korra. My name is Korra.", Korra answered with a warm smile.

"Are you hungry?", Skaar asks.

"Yeah, a little.", Korra admits, a low rumble coming from her stomach.

"C'mon. Follow me.", Skaar replied, walking over to and opening the door.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?", Korra asked, arching a suspicious eyebrow.

"We're going to get something to eat. Food is in the kitchen. You said you were hungry, didn't you?", Skaar retorts in reply.

"Well, yeah, but could you at least tell me where I am?", Korra responds, taking a few steps until there was a mere diminutive gap of space left between herself and the son of Hulk.

"It can wait. You can speak with my father later. Until then, I'll stay with you.", Skaar stated, a smirk forming on his features.

"Okay, you talked me into it.", Korra sighed, her posture becoming more at ease.

"Heh. Knew you'd see it my way.", Skaar remarked, walking out the door with Korra following right by his side as they made their way through the base.

* * *

Seated in a chair at the table, Korra watched closely as Skaar raided the refrigerator. The first thing he pulled out was a large piece of cake on a plate and a plate full of sandwiches, all of which looked very delicious. He set them on the table right in front of her before reaching into one of the three compartments to retrieve what appeared to be a large frozen drink. Unlike the other food that lay before her, she could not detect any unpleasant smell from the slightly frozen beverage, unless one would consider the sweet scent of the beverage a deterrent.

"Okay... what is this?", Korra questioned, curiously eyeing the beverage.

"It's a milkshake. Go ahead. Try it.", Skaar persuaded her, taking a seat directly beside Korra.

Lifting the drink to her mouth, Korra takes a quick sip. She is surprised to find out that the milkshake is actually pretty tasty, definitely something that she'd have to have more of in the future. Without saying a word, she gulped some more of the milkshake down before resuming to devour the sandwichs and piece of cake in a similar manner that a starving Polar Bear-Dog would feast.

While Korra continued to eat to her heart's content, Skaar merely watched on, his green irises watching her every move. This did not go unnoticed by the female Avatar. She didn't mind, yet she couldn't help feeling curious as to why he gazed at her in such a manner. She found it amusing, if just a tiny bit odd. Then again, she arrived from out of nowhere and into his life, so she really couldn't blame him. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him.

"Admiring the view, eh, Skaar?", Korra asked with a teasing, devious smile.

"Huh? What?", Skaar uttered in confusion, trying to retain his composure.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. You were staring at me.", Korra indicated with a knowing smirk.

"N-No, I wasn't.", Skaar denied, temporarily averting his gaze from that of the beautiful young woman.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you were.", Korra chuckled, taking great amusement from the whole situation.

"No, I wasn't! I was just... thinking.", Skaar lied in a soft growl.

"Mind telling me what you're thinking about?", Korra probed, leaning her face closer until the tip of her nose almost touched his own.

For the first time in his life, Skaar didn't know how to respond. He could feel the heat, the blood rushing up to color his pale gray-white cheeks with a blush, while his body seemed to be frozen in place. He slaughtered entire armies with ease, battled demons, monsters and gods... he even challenged Galactus himself, yet none of those threats could compare to this. None of those confrontations made him feel this way.

It was frightening and exciting all at once. He never felt this way towards anyone or anything. What made her so different? He could not deny that Korra was beautiful, but was it more than that? He found himself gazing deeply into her sapphire irises, almost losing himself until he finally came to his senses.

"I... Uh... I'm gonna go get my father. I'll be right back!", Skaar said before rushing out of the kitchen, much to the surprise and amusement of Korra.

"That was fun. I'll have to do that to him more often.", Korra mused to herself, settling back into her seat to finish off her milkshake.

She was about finished when she heard the door open, meaning that Skaar has most likely returned. Korra turned around while remaining seated, but what her eyes focused on was someone that clearly wasn't Skaar at all. Standing a few feet away from her, blocking the door, was a monstrous creature. She felt her heartbeat increase as her eyes widen in fear and realization that she was literally trapped in the kitchen with this monstrosity.

The creature was huge, standing nearly eight-feet tall, and reptilian-humanoid in overall appearance with the exception of it having three digits on its hands instead of five that ended with a sharp claw on each. The beast's body was completely covered in dark azure-blue armor plating, the only bit of clothing on its body being a pair of khaki shorts. Its eyes were of a fiery orange, their glow seemingly shining against the two webbed gill-like appendages that were attached to the sides of its face. The creature smiled at her, revealing a mouth filled with dagger sharp teeth similar to those of a piranha-snake.

Little did she know that this creature was actually quite friendly, despite his fearsome appearance. His name is Rick Jones, and he's a longtime friend of The Hulk/Bruce Banner. After being experimented on by MODOK and The Leader, Rick Jones has been transformed into a blue-armored behemoth. A super-strong and powerful, yet friendly and heroic creature going by the name of A-Bomb!

"What's up?", A-Bomb greeted with his usual playful and charismatic grin.

"Ahhhh! Monster!", Korra screams at the top of her lungs, nearly falling out of her seat at the table.

"Huh? Monster? Where?", A-Bomb inquired in confusion, quickly scanning the surroundings.

"You! Big! Blue! Monster!", Korra stated, pointing directly at the azure-armored gamma brute.

"Me? A monster? Nah! That can't be me! I'm too cuddly to be scary. Then again... I've got to admit... I haven't looked in the mirror for the longest time...", A-Bomb said in a joking manner, placing his clawed-finger on his chin in a mock thinking pose.

"Get away from me!", Korra shouts, quickly rising out of her chair and slowly walking backwards towards the door.

"Was it something I said? Does my breath stink? I knew I shouldn't have had that tuna salad! Tell me, do I got something in my teeth?", A-Bomb asks, taking a few steps closer to the female Avatar.

"Stay back!", Korra yells, narrowing her arctic-blue irises while raising her fists as she got into her fighting stance.

"Whoa! Chill out! I'm not gonna hurt ya! I may look dangerous, but really I'm just a big, blue...", A-Bomb began to speak, his words soon cut short in a most unpleasant manner.

Out of fear and a sudden rush of adrenaline, Korra lashes out and punches A-Bomb right square in the nose with her fiery right fist. The azure armored powerhouse staggers back in surprise, allowing Korra to rush out of the room and out of sight. A-Bomb soon takes notice, yet for some reason he decides not to pursue the young woman. She was frightened and intimidated by his Hulked-Out form, not that he blamed her. He'd just have to show her his human side later, but until then Rick was busy with the pain his nose was feeling at the moment.

"Ouch! Ow, Ow, Ow! Right on the button! Ooh, man, that hurt! Yeow, for a girl, she can really throw a punch!", A-Bomb mutters to himself, rubbing his nose with the palm of his hand.

* * *

**The Training Room**

"I don't like it, Jen.", Red She-Hulk proclaimed, swinging her right fist and smashing it against the adamantium punching bag.

"Oh, Betty, would you relax? She's just a kid.", She-Hulk replied, continuing her yoga exercises.

"Yeah, well, wasn't it a kid that started that whole war between the Avengers and X-Men not too long ago? For all we know, she's some alien princess that'll drag us into some kind of war in another universe or something!", Red She-Hulk retorts, striking the punching bag again and again.

"What happened between the Avengers, the X-Men, Hope and the Phoenix Force is entirely different than this, Betty. Besides, you should know that Bruce wasn't going to let SHIELD, or anyone else for that matter, get their hands on the girl.", She-Hulk said calmly, trying to reason with her crimson counterpart.

"He should have left that kid out there and walked away.", Red She-Hulk growled, taking another hard punch at the punching bag.

"C'mon, Betty. Can you honestly say that you would've left that girl out there? That you wouldn't have taken her in if you were the one who found her?", She-Hulk questioned, walking over and placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No.", Red She-Hulk answers, releasing a heavy sigh to calm her fiery rage.

"Just give the girl a chance. Who knows? You might actually like her. Besides, if I do recall, didn't you once tell Bruce that you've always hoped to have a little daughter of your own?", She-Hulk remarked, handing a bottle of water to Red She-Hulk.

"Hmph! Shows what you know, Jen. I never said that at all!", Red She-Hulk scoffs before taking a long sip from her bottle of water.

"Sure you didn't, Betty.", She-Hulk chuckles as they continue to make their way to the metal door of the training room.

"What is her name, anyway? The girl that Bruce found, I mean?", Red She-Hulk inquired, her glowing eyes making contact with the emerald irises of Banner's female cousin.

"We don't know. She might be awake by now. Want to stop by and introduce ourselves?", She-Hulk offered, a smirk gracing her lovely jade features.

"Fine. But if she throws the first punch, I'm taking her down!", Red She-Hulk stated in a mock-serious tone of voice.

It was just when Red She-Hulk nearly reached the door that it swung open, much to her and Jen's complete surprise, and in rushed none other than Korra. She couldn't stop herself in time as she ran directly into Red She-Hulk, her head being cushioned by Betty's soft bosom as she crashed her body into the scarlet-skinned female powerhouse. Slowly, she lifts her gaze in order to look up at the two seven-feet tall super heroines, her eyes widening in a mixture of awe in regards to their beauty, yet intimidation of their sheer size and formidable feminine physiques.

"This her?", Red She-Hulk inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes.", She-Hulk confirmed.

"Pfft. She doesn't look like much.", Red She-Hulk scoffs, glaring down at the female Avatar.

"Hi. I'm Jen. And this is Betty.", She-Hulk said in a gentle, welcoming tone of voice.

Korra took a second to look over the two giant women, taking in every detail of their individual appearance. The green female, the one she presumed to be called Jen, was wearing a white tank-top t-shirt and a pair of purple sweatpants, while her long greenish-black hair was held back in a ponytail. The red female, the one who goes by the name Betty, was wearing a black tank-top t-shirt with a matching pair of black sweatpants, her pitch black hair with a long red stripe running through it remaining loose and free of resistance. Out of the two, Betty was clearly the more intimidating, while Jen seemed to radiate kindness and compassion.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, get your hands off my chest!", Red She-Hulk snarled, the result of her outburst frightening an already bewildered Korra.

With a scream, Korra lashes out and blasts Red She-Hulk in the face with a torrent of flames, temporarily blinding the crimson amazon. Taking advantage of the situation, Korra quickly grabs Red She-Hulk's arm, and by using a combination of her martial arts skills and the female Hulk's own mass against her, judo throws the scarlet-skinned powerhouse into She-Hulk. As the two female Hulks crash to the floor, Korra takes the chance and races out of the room at top speed, wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Nice job, Betty. You scared her!", She-Hulk scolded, getting to her feet.

"Whatever! She blasted fire in my face!", Red She-Hulk exclaimed, her anger getting the better of her as she rips the metal door off its hinges before marching out the door in a attempt to pursue the elemental bender.

* * *

Korra made sure to keep running after her run-in with the She-Hulks, sometimes looking back over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. It was an action that she would soon regret! When she ran around the next corner, Korra smashes against a solid, muscular, eight-foot tall scarlet red body. The force of her impact knocks her down to the floor along with the bottle of water that she swiped from Red She-Hulk, which proceeds to spill all over the metal flooring. She looks up at the being, her arctic-blue irises locking on to the fiery gaze of the Red Hulk, his massive form towering over her like a demon from a nightmare.

"Where do you think you're going?", Red Hulk demanded, slowly and menacingly walking towards the young woman who was back on her feet in a flash.

"I... I... I...", Korra stuttered, slowly backing away even as the Crimson Titan continued to advance.

"You weren't trying to escape, were you? 'Cause let me tell you something, that's not gonna happen! Not as long as I stand in your way!", Red Hulk snarled, reaching out with his giant right hand to grab her by the throat.

Thinking fast and acting even faster, Korra uses her waterbending to summon the spilled water on the floor into the air before using it to strike the Red Hulk in the eyes. Upon contact, the water freezes into ice, blinding the Crimson Titan who staggered back in surprise. Korra took this chance to flee, not even looking back as Red Hulk tried to claw the ice from his eyes.

Red Hulk lets out an inhuman roar, rage coursing through his mind and body. This was humiliating! He was trained in combat, served decades in military service, yet he was now just out-smarted and outmaneuvered by a female teenager! He forgot the oldest rule in the book. Never underestimate your opponent. If he ever got another shot at that girl, he wouldn't make that same mistake again!

"GRRAAH! I'm gonna kill that kid!", Red Hulk roars, his rage increasing thus causing his body to emit extreme heat in order to melt the ice that blinded him.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours of running from hallway to hallway, room to room, Korra found her way outside of the base. She stopped for a few seconds to take in the scenery, her eyes scanning the surroundings. The terrain was dry, like a desert, and virtually devoid of plant life aside from some cactus scattered about the area.

When she raised her gaze towards the sky, Korra instantly took notice of the massive, green, energy-based gamma dome that seemed to be as endless as the blue and white skies. Normally, she would ponder on such an unnatural setting, but right now all that mattered to her was escaping from this place. Not waiting another second, Korra uses her airbending to propel her as she soon reached top speed, her legs carrying her as fast as they would allow.

Suddenly, once she reached a good distance from the base, she stopped dead in her tracks as a thought of realization entered her mind. What about Skaar? She unintentionally left him inside there. She left him in a base full of monstrous freaks. Sure, he was different, but he was kind to her, a complete stranger, even after she roughed him up a bit. He was her friend, and to be honest... she liked him. Could she really leave him there?

Closing her eyes and releasing a heavy sigh, Korra turns around, a look of determination gracing her visage as she opened her eyes. It was then that she made her decision. She was going back to the base and rescue Skaar. She would do it... or fall trying. Either way, she wasn't going to leave him behind.

Unfortunately, Korra wasn't going to make it that far.

THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

From out of nowhere a massive form smashes into the earth, the force of the shock waves sending her and chunks of strata crashing back to the dry earth. She slowly gets to her feet just as the dust begins to settle, revealing a giant figure standing within the crater. The monstrous brute slowly approaches, his shadow alone engulfing her.

Eight-feet-eight-inches tall. Two thousand pounds of solid muscle and bone. Emerald green flesh and matching jade irises. The only bit of clothing adorning the creature's body being that of a pair of purple-black shorts. Right now, Korra was facing the strongest being ever to walk the earth, and arguably one of the most powerful creatures in the entire universe... The Hulk.

And there was nowhere she could hide.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Korra meets the Hulks... with disastrous results!**

**We've got a peek into the connection between one of Korra's earliest Avatar predecessors and Skaar & Hiro-Kala's Oldstrong Shadow People. There will be more to come. There might even be an encounter between the Mindless Hulk and the adult Avatar Aang. An untold story, if you will. We'll also see Hiro-Kala's sinister conquest of Korra's physical and spiritual world.**

**No matter how big you think this story is, trust me when I say this... its scope is far greater than what most can begin to imagine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Balance of Power**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**The Green Scar and The Avatar**

* * *

**Gamma World, New Mexico**

**Base of the Hulks**

There was nowhere Korra could run, no place where she could hide. She was forced to confront this emerald-skinned goliath, this monstrous force of nature known as the Hulk. She got to her feet quickly, her sapphire-hued irises watching as the Jade Giant took a few steps towards her before coming to a stop less than twenty feet from where she stood. He was blocking her path, blocking her way back to the base.

He was trying to intimidate her, force her to surrender or run. But Korra wasn't going to let her fear overcome her. She had to get back inside the base, even if it meant facing all those monstrous creatures. She had to save her friend, she had to rescue Skaar. And she wasn't about to let anyone or anything stop her. She wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to be intimidated.

Clenching her hands tightly into fists, Korra got into her signature fighting stance. The Hulk did not move in for an attack or even approach, continuing to stare indifferently at the young woman that stood defiantly before him. She was clearly angry and frightened, possibly even confused by what had transpired since she had awakened. There was something else that the Hulk noticed, a gleam of determination that sparkled in her azure irises. She was ready to defend herself, willing to fight... even against him.

Normally, he'd be more than willing to accept her challenge to a physical confrontation, but on this occasion the Hulk wanted to end this conflict without resorting to violence. It wasn't going to be easy. He was a being of rage and power, an unstoppable force of nature. Ending this peacefully was going to be a challenge, for it is the exact opposite of how he would usually solve matters when confronted with such problems. There was only two ways this could end: peacefully and without conflict... or violently and through brutality.

He was willing to give Korra this chance, willing to give her a choice, to end it. But when he locked eyes with the young woman, Hulk wonders if she would even consider a peaceful resolution. Either way, he was going to find out in a few more moments.

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight you.", Hulk said in a deep, calm tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Why should I believe you?!", Korra demanded, remaining in her fighting stance.

"Listen. I'm giving you a choice. There's two ways this can end. We can do this peacefully and talk it out, or we can fight and then I'll be forced to take you out. But like I said, girl, it's your choice. What's it going to be?", Hulk stated in response, narrowing his jade eyes to glare at the female Avatar.

"You know what I think? I think I've got a better choice than those you've given to me.", Korra retorts, pressing her right fist against the palm of her left hand before proceeding to crack her knuckles.

"Is that so? And what would that be?", Hulk inquired, a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"Kicking your big, green butt and rescuing my friend!", Korra proclaims just as she begins her assault on the Green Goliath.

Raising her fists high in the air, Korra summons two giant chunks of strata from the earth, their individual mass over forty tons apiece. Using her earthbending skills, she manipulates the two gigantic chunks of earth in the air as if levitated by some unknown and invisible force until they appeared on each side where Hulk stood. He did not move, watching as Korra made a simple gesture that caused the two massive chunks of strata to rush off in opposite directions to gain some distance before coming to an immediate stop.

Then Korra slammed her hands together in a similar manner that he would unleash a thunder-clap, and it soon became clear to the Hulk as to what was about to happen. The two massive earth-based missiles smash against him at lightning speed, the incredible force of the two projectiles collision shattering them into rubble. Korra let a smile of victory grace her features, a smile that instantly vanished once the dust had settled. Unmoved and unscathed by the attack, the Hulk stood silently to await the next assault.

She couldn't believe it. How was the Hulk even standing from such an attack?! She didn't make so much as a scratch on his entire body! It was as if her attack had as much effect on the Hulk as throwing two pebbles at a komodo-rhino! What kind of monster is he?!

But this brief shock only furthered Korra's determination and increased her formidable rage, causing her to unleash the same attack on the Hulk again. This time, however, the Hulk was ready and expecting it. At the last second, just as the two massive chunks of earth hurled at him at lightning speed, Hulk lashed out with both of his giant fists and shattered the earth-based missiles with relative ease.

Unbowed, undeterred and unintimidated by her monstrous foe's immense physical power, Korra decided to change her earthbending attacks to another element that would hopefully prove more effective against the Hulk. She could sense water deep beneath the earth, her natural elemental from living in the icy environment of the South Pole. And with her waterbending, she was intent on giving the Hulk the biggest chill of his entire life!

Summoning the water deep from beneath the earth, the clear blue liquid exploding up from the dry desert soil, Korra aims the water at the towering Jade Giant. Like a colossal wave, the release of water engulfs the Hulk and then as soon as it does... it freezes, trapping the Hulk in a giant iceberg-like structure. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Korra approaches the large structure of ice that currently trapped the green-skinned, gamma titan.

"Well, what do ya know? It worked!", Korra said to herself, thinking that she'd finally achieved victory.

She did not have long to celebrate, for no sooner than the thought of triumph entered her mind the ice began to crack and tremble. The giant ice structure shatters as the Hulk flexes his immense physique, the unexpected explosion of ice shards sending Korra down to her knees in order to shield herself. Once the barrage of ice shards ceased, she quickly focused on the Hulk once again, who remained no worse for wear from the attack.

"Okay, I'll admit. You can take the cold. That alone is pretty impressive. But let's see if you can take the heat!", Korra remarks, utilizing her firebending and unleashing a few quick blasts of fire from her clenched fists.

The blasts of fire crash against the Hulk's flesh, but the result is no less the same as the Jade Giant stands virtually unharmed. Frustrated and getting more angry by the second, Korra lets out a primal scream before unleashing a torrent of intense flames from her fists. For several minutes she continues unleashing the torrent of flames upon the Hulk, the elemental energies growing more and more intense. Finally, even Korra had to cease her fiery assault, extinguishing the elemental fires before focusing on the Hulk.

The intense heat and devastating force of the elemental fires, like all of Korra's previous elemental-based attacks, failed to harm the Hulk. Smoke and small remnants of elemental fire surrounded the area where he stood, some even clinging to and licking his emerald flesh, but it seemingly had no apparent physical effect. However, if one were to look in his green eyes, they would see a savage rage burning within them. If Korra's various elemental assaults accomplished anything, it would be heightening Hulk's already infinitely growing rage while wearing down his patience.

"Are you done yet?", Hulk asked with a low growl.

"Okay, you know what?! That tears it! I've had enough of you!", Korra exclaimed.

The azure lightning that is unleashed from Korra's hands are as deadly as they are fast, streaking across the battleground toward their intended target. Unlike the rest of the elemental energies that Korra wielded against the Hulk, her lightning attack actually managing to hurt him to some degree as he staggered back several feet. Then, much to Korra's horror and utter disbelief, the Hulk begins marching towards her. He wades through the energies that assaulted his towering form with about as much effort as a normal person would walk through a heavy rainstorm.

Korra couldn't react fast enough as his massive hands grasp her by the arms, completely engulfing her forearms as she soon found herself being lifted off the ground. She was soon face-to-face with the Green Goliath, staring into the jade irises of the Hulk, and it was then that she realized that he was more than angry... he was freaking pissed off! Not since her confrontation with Amon, who had threatened to take away her bending, has she ever felt such fear.

She couldn't describe his rage. A rage that could make entire mountain ranges crumble. A rage that could instill fear in mortals and immortals alike. A rage that could break worlds. She could sense it, almost feel it.

"Remember when I offered you the choice of not getting hurt? Forget it!", Hulk snarled, tossing Korra aside like a rag doll.

She smashed into the dry earth, rolling until she finally came to a stop. Korra slowly pushes herself up to her knees, refusing to stay down... refusing to give up! She had to save her friend. She had to rescue Skaar from these monsters! It was the only thing that mattered to her now.

"If you know what's good for you, kid, you better stay down!", Hulk warned only to have Korra rise up to her feet and rush at him, fire and lightning spewing from her hands.

WHAAKOOOOOOOM!

Hulk slams his hands together with incredible force, creating shock waves that devastate the surroundings and send the unfortunate female Avatar soaring through the air. She crashes against one of the peaks in the distance, using a quick combination of earthbending and airbending to lessen her descent. It did little to help as her body smashed through the dense rock formation, sending chunks of earth and dust exploding into the air upon impact.

Despite possessing a physical durability greater than that of an average human being, her whole body still ached with pain as she tried to get to her feet. She let out a low moan, her head throbbing and her ears still ringing after enduring the shock waves of the Hulk's thunder-clap. She was barely aware of the Hulk landing nearby that shook the earth, nor of his footsteps when he advanced in her direction.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, girl. Stay down!", Hulk growled, looming over her like some emerald-skinned colossus.

Korra got to her feet, ignoring the pain she felt coursing through her aching body. She didn't care about herself, her mind focused only on that of her friend, Skaar. She couldn't let him down, she couldn't fail to save him! She failed to stop Hiro-Kala, she failed to protect her world and the people she loved. Could her heart endure losing the only friend in this strange world, could her heart endure another failure? No... she wouldn't let that happen! Never again!

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Korra screams with all of her might, a blinding rage coursing through her entire body.

Her eyes begin to glow a brilliant white, her body levitating off the ground as if she were empowered by some unknown force. The air around Korra and the Hulk began to swirl violently, their force as great as the most devastating gale force winds of a hurricane, forming a sphere-like forcefield of air around the young woman's body. Chunks of earth were ripped from their foundations, water drained from deep beneath the earth and intense fires blazed forth to encircle the sphere-like forcefield of air that surrounded the young woman. Korra had now completely entered the Avatar State.

It was a truly magnificent, yet frightening sight to behold. However, such a display of elemental power did not intimidate the Hulk. He fought gods, monsters, aliens and demons. He battled his way through them all, smashing his way through the darkest depths of the universe itself. He feared nothing... except his own terrible wrath.

Still, he couldn't help feel a bit of awe as he watched Korra enter the Avatar State, even as a part of his mind seemed to recall seeing this happen once before. Her attacks, the way she manipulated and controlled the four elements, the power and ferocity that she wielded... it all seemed so familiar to him. Where had he seen this before? How long ago was it?

He doesn't get a chance to further contemplate on the subject as Korra slams into him at lightning speed with her circular forcefield of air. With a roar of surprise and rage, Hulk digs his hands into the forcefield in an attempt to retrieve Korra and to hold on as they soar through the air at blinding speed. Empowered by the Avatar State, granting her the wisdom and power of all her formidable predecessors, Korra propels herself and the Hulk towards three towering rocky peaks.

With maximum speed and force, Korra smashes her sphere of four elemental energies, and the Hulk who managed to hold on to her circular forcefield of air, through the three giant stone peaks. The tactic manages to dislodge the Hulk, whose grip was broken by the incredible impact, sending him crashing far below. But it does not end there, for the conflict has only just begun. Soaring through the air impossibly fast, Korra smashes through the three towering peaks like a wrecking ball of elemental destruction. Hundreds upon thousands of tons of rock rain down on the Hulk, burying him completely.

KRAKOOOOOOOOM!

THOOOOOM!

SHRAAKOOOOM!

After a few moments, Korra descends downward, hovering over the site. Her cold, glowing eyes scan the carnage that she had wrought, waiting for any sign of life from her savage foe. Needless to say, her wait wasn't a long one. Erupting from the tons of rubble with explosive force, the Hulk unleashes a thunderous roar of rage before focusing his attention on the hovering form of Avatar Korra.

"You don't want to end this peacefully? Fine! But you should know that you brought this on yourself, kid!", Hulk roared, uprooting a giant chunk of earth and launching it at the airborne Avatar.

She effortlessly dodges the multi-hundred ton missile, unknown to the fact that it was merely meant to distract her. Korra, even in the Avatar State, is not fast enough to avoid the Hulk as he leaps in to attack her. The Green Goliath strikes the Avatar with his massive fists that slam against her elemental forcefield, the only thing protecting her from physically enduring the attack itself and possibly the only reason she survives. The sphere of elemental energies that encircle and protect her form smash to the earth below with devastating impact, sending chunks of earth exploding high into the skies as the quakes create violent tremors that could be felt for miles.

SHAAAKOOOOOOOM!

This conflict did not go unnoticed at the base, especially by a certain individual who had recently befriended the female Avatar. Anyone else would've remained inside the base and would've avoided getting anywhere near the battlefield, but Skaar wasn't one to shy away from the chaos and destruction caused by two powerful beings. He ran past Jen and Betty, ignoring their protests as he continued to race through the metal halls of the base.

He had to stop the fight. This was a fight that Korra couldn't win, and he knew it. He had to save her, he had to protect her from harm. It was all that mattered to him. This conflict had to come to an end.

The Hulk roars in fury as he remained trapped within a towering tornado created by the Avatar State empowered Korra, raining down fire, earth, water, air and lightning upon the Green Goliath that was temporarily trapped within the towering vortex of elemental energies. Korra remained suspended high above the massive elemental tornado of her own creation within her forcefield, lost in the power of the Avatar State. She always tried to keep this power under control, but this time, deep within her mind, she realized that if she were to have a chance of surviving her battle with the Hulk she would have to unleash this frightening power to the fullest. She would defeat the Hulk and save Skaar... or die in the attempt.

Then she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, trying to reach her.

"Korra! Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!", Skaar shouted at the top of his lungs, fighting against the intense winds.

It was upon hearing these words, upon hearing and recognizing the voice of her friend, that Korra focused her glowing eyes towards the earth below. It was then that she noticed Skaar trying to fight through the hurricane force winds, trying to reach her at any cost. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she descends down to the ground a couple hundred yards away from where Skaar now stood, remaining in the Avatar State. His eyes locked on to her glowing orbs for a brief moment, uncertain of what actions he should take in order to get his friend out of this empowered state of being.

"Korra...", Skaar said in a voice just short of a whisper.

"You came to save me... to protect me, didn't you?", Korra's voice, and the voices of all her past lives, boomed in question.

"Yes.", Skaar replied, taking a few steps towards her yet still keeping distance from her.

She let a smile form on her face, her glowing eyes remaining focused on the young Oldstrong, seemingly unaware of the single tear that fell from her glowing right eye. She was so distracted by her interaction with Skaar that she did not notice the massive shadow of the Hulk looming over her... until it was too late! She quickly turned around to face the monster who powered through her elemental tornado, but that was all she could do as the Hulk's gigantic right hand grabbed her within its crushing grasp before slamming her into the earth with nearly enough force to crack her ribs and splinter the strata beneath her.

"No! Don't hurt her!", Skaar screams, trying to plead with his father only for him to ignore his son completely.

"Give up.", Hulk orders, his massive right hand continuing to pin Korra down to the dry, cracked earth.

"No... Never!", Korra shouts, her eyes still glowing in the Avatar State as she tried a futile attempt to summon more power in order to break free from the Hulk's powerful grip.

"Stupid. If I wanted, I could kill you right now. It'd be easy. Like crushing a bug.", Hulk stated, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"So... why don't you?", Korra asks, if only out of curiosity and sheer defiance, her eyes returning to their normal shade of arctic-blue.

She instantly noticed his facial features softening, the rage and savage fury that the Hulk once possessed disappearing completely. He slowly released Korra from his crushing grasp, allowing her the chance to rise back up on her feet. She expected an attack, for him to lunge at her like a monstrous, emerald-skinned demon from a horror story. But nothing happened. No attack, not even a threat. He just stood there watching her, a look of tranquility etched on his face and gleaming in his green irises.

"Because I'm not a monster. None of us are.", Hulk answered, looking directly at the young female Avatar.

"What do you mean 'us'?", Korra questioned, arching a challenging eyebrow.

"Korra?", Skaar calls out to her in a gentle voice, causing Korra to immediately turn around to see her friend standing several hundred feet away.

"Skaar!", Korra exclaimed in a mixture of excitement and utter relief.

She raced towards Skaar, reaching the son of Hulk and pulling him tightly into her arms for an affectionate embrace that he nervously, hesitantly returned. Surprised by this unexpected, yet welcome affection from Korra, Skaar couldn't help but notice the damaged state of her clothing. His eyes traveled down to what once might have been a pair of light blue pants was now nothing more than a torn loincloth that barely made it past her knees, revealing a pair of gorgeous legs, then up to her smooth toned stomach, and then lastly to her torn blue top that showed off some of her 'assets'.

He had managed to fight off the urge of succumbing to a nosebleed, but was unable to suppress the blush that colored his pale cheeks. He only hoped that she wouldn't notice. Skaar ceased his investigation of her body when Korra broke the embrace, gripping his shoulders tightly as they stood. He couldn't look away, couldn't force himself to not lock eyes with the beautiful Avatar. She was beautiful. He could never deny it.

"Are you okay?", Korra asked, a hint of concern managing to seep into her voice as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... uh... yeah. I'm fine.", Skaar replied.

"Thank the spirits! I was so worried! I thought something happened to you!", Korra proclaimed, embracing and lifting her friend off of his feet.

Skaar made a silent prayer to the gods of the Shadow People that Korra didn't feel the heat as she snuggled her cheek tightly against his. Neither Korra or Skaar seemed to notice or care that the Hulk was intently watching the scene unfold. He couldn't remember anyone, male or female, that Skaar was so quick to bond with in the last few years.

It brought back memories. The memories of Skaar's mother, Caiera the Oldstrong, and the love she shared with him. And at the same time, it caused a deep sense of apprehension and concern to enter Hulk's heart. Should he even be allowing this relationship between his son and this young woman a chance to develop? Would this bond only bring his son heartbreak later? These were just some of the concerns that he felt when he watched his son and this young woman embrace each other.

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, Hulk advances towards Korra and Skaar. He is surprised when Korra places herself in front of Skaar, her arctic-blue eyes narrowed and hands tightly clenched into fists. She was protecting his son... from him. And she didn't look like she was gonna back down, and he certainly knew that she wasn't afraid to fight him either. He didn't know whether to admire her tenacity or be amused by her fearless attitude and sheer defiance of facing someone who could shatter planets.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!", Korra threatens, keeping herself placed in-between Hulk and Skaar.

"I see you've already met my son.", Hulk remarked as he came to a direct stop right in front of them, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Whoa! Wait a second! You're telling me that you are Skaar's Dad? That you're his Father?!", Korra questioned, totally taken aback by this startling revelation.

"Yes. He's my son.", Hulk states once again.

"Skaar... is this true?", Korra asked, turning to face her friend who nodded in confirmation.

"Wait! Then what's the deal with all those monsters I ran into? And if this is your Father... then who and where is your Mother, Skaar?", Korra asks, her mind nearly going into overload as the questions kept surfacing in her mind.

"It's time we had a talk. Now.", Hulk stated, his voice stern and commanding.

Hulk turns and begins walking back to the base, not sparing so much as a glance back at his son or the young woman. Korra and Skaar spare a glance at one another before quickly following the Green Goliath. There was much that they needed to discuss. It would involve telling old and new stories, opening old wounds and new wounds, recollecting memories of love & happiness... and sorrow & loss.

* * *

**On another World, within another Universe**

**Republic City**

**Air Temple Island**

"Where is she?! What happened to our daughter?!", Tonraq demanded, his patience wearing thinner with each passing second.

"Yes, where is our little girl? Where is Korra?", Senna asks, a deep concern evident in her gentle voice.

Korra was gone. It was hours ago that she fought Hiro-Kala, mere hours since she was defeated and banished. There was no way to find her, no way of knowing if she was alive or dead. Bolin and Mako had told Tenzin to gather everyone together in order to tell them of Korra's unknown fate. Tenzin and Pema, as well as their children- Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan; Chief Lin Beifong; Asami Sato; General Iroh; Tenzin's older siblings- Kya and Bumi; and lastly Korra's parents- Tonraq and Senna.

How could they tell them the truth? How could they tell all of them, especially her parents, that the Avatar, their beloved Korra, was no longer among them? And now that she was gone, who would be able to stop Hiro-Kala? And with the Avatar gone, what sinister agenda does Hiro-Kala have for this world and its people?

Tenzin pushed those thoughts back for now, knowing that all would be revealed in time. However, right now, these people deserved to know the truth of what happened to Korra. The people within this room, friends and family alike, were the closest to her. They deserve to know the truth. And it was only right that he would take it upon himself to tell them.

"Korra... is gone.", Tenzin finally answered, lowering his head in sorrow.

Upon hearing this, Senna could only bury her face in Tonraq's chest as she began sobbing in total anguish. There's no words to describe a mother's tears, no words that can mend a broken heart. Tonraq did his best to comfort his wife, holding her close in his arms, sorrow etched on his own features. His daughter, their little girl, was gone.

Pema comforts her children, all of whom weeped in sadness in discovering that they've lost Korra forever. General Iroh, Bumi, Kya lowered their heads, closing their eyes tightly shut in mourning their friend. Asami embraces Bolin and Mako, tears falling from her jade eyes, her mind unable to accept that one of her closest friends had been lost.

"Tenzin, what do you mean she's gone?!", Lin Beifong demanded, unwilling to believe that the Avatar was truly gone.

"Hiro-Kala... she fought that monster... and he banished her. For all we know, Korra might be...", Tenzin tried to explain, finding himself unable to finish as a combination of rage and sadness temporarily overwhelmed him.

"For taking my daughter, I will not stop until I remove Hiro-Kala's head from his body!", Tonraq snarled, clenching his right hand tightly into a fist.

Suddenly...

KRAAAKOOOOOOOM!

A powerful explosion of azure energy rips through the home of the airbending family, the blinding flash of light causing all of those within the room to cover their faces and get down on the floor. Through the gaping hole a figure appears, standing atop a large circular chunk of earth levitating several feet off the ground that enters the room. The being steps off the chunk of levitating earth and onto the flooring, approaching and thus revealing himself to all who dared to set eyes upon him. All of their eyes widen in horror, for it is the sadistic monster himself... Hiro-Kala!

"Speak of the devil... and he shall appear!", Hiro-Kala proclaims, his voice as cold as it is menacing.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Fighting The Hulk. Brave? Foolish? Suicidal? A combination of the three? You tell me! **

**All I've gotta say is that Korra certainly has a lot of guts. She certainly wasn't go to back down, not even to the Strongest There Is, and was very determined to protect Skaar. These aspects of her personality, not to mention her overall attitude, are definitely capable of impressing The Hulk/Bruce Banner. Besides, what better way for a girl to get on a father's good side than showing him that you care about his son? Now all she'll have to deal with is the other Hulks... oh, boy!**

**Meanwhile, back on Korra's world, it appears that Hiro-Kala is intent on obtaining half of an ancient amulet that Tenzin has in his possession which contains secrets as old as the planet itself and tells of a story that has been nearly forgotten by all. What does it all mean? Where is the location of the other half of the amulet? Why is Hiro-Kala after an item that he merely calls 'The Heart'? ****And who or what is... Aku-Tonrar? Uh... perhaps I revealed too much. ;)**

**Now, for those of you who may be interested in picking up the comics and/or graphic novels involving Hulk, Skaar and Hiro-Kala that connects to this story, I've taken it upon my self to make a list of these must-buy items. Most are available in either hardcover or paperback graphic novel form (all of which I can name and can be found on amazon or ebay). I hope most of you will seek these out and tell others, both Legend of Korra/Avatar: The Last Airbender and Marvel/Hulk fans, about the story that I'm creating.**

**Planet Hulk: Incredible Hulk #92-105 + Giant-Size Hulk #1**

**World War Hulk Prologue: World-Breaker + World War Hulk #1-5 + World War Hulk: X-Men #1-3 + World War Hulk: Incredible Hulk #106-111**

**Skaar: Son of Hulk #1-12**

**Son Of Hulk #13-17: Dark Son Rising**

**Realm of Kings- Son of Hulk #1-4**

**Incredible Hulk #601-611: Fall of the Hulks/World War Hulks**

**Incredible Hulks: Enigma Force #1-3**

**Incredible Hulks #612-617: Dark Son**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Balance of Power**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Progression**

* * *

**On another World, within another Universe**

**Republic City**

**Air Temple Island**

He stood silently for all of them to see. The Oldstrong that'd been driven insane by his own power and twisted psyche. He came from a world that no longer exists, a world that of fire and death, a planet that was as violently scarred as the right side of his own face. He is Hiro-Kala, son of Hulk and Caiera, brother of Skaar. And once he was freed from his imprisonment, he came to this world.

It was this world, a world that the Oldstrong Shadow People visited eons ago, that would finally bring him total conquest. Only the Avatar could challenge him, only the Avatar of this world would have the power to defeat him. But she had been banished, cast out from this universe. There was nothing that could stand in his way. Not the Avatar, not his Father, not his Brother... nothing!

This world, this entire universe, was now his for the taking! But for that to be fully realized, Hiro-Kala needed a pair of amulets. He knew their individual location, almost sense them with his accursed Old Power. One was at the farthest reaches of this planet, hidden within a tomb that had been nearly forgotten by all. And the other amulet, the one closest for him to obtain, was in the possession of Avatar Aang's youngest offspring... Tenzin.

"What do you want?", Tenzin inquired, glaring at the being responsible for banishing Korra from this world.

"I seek the Heart, old man.", Hiro-Kala answered, narrowing his eyes at the airbending master.

"I... I don't understand.", Tenzin responds, confusion evident in his voice.

"Nor would I expect you to understand, but don't be concerned. All will be revealed in time. I've come for an amulet that you have in your possession. It is essential to my task.", Hiro-Kala clarified.

Tenzin knew what Hiro-Kala was seeking. He remembered when his mother and father, Katara and Aang, had given him the amulet in the form of a necklace as a gift when he was a young boy. He never understood why his father chose to give him the amulet, nor did he truly understand what it symbolized or know of its origins. All that his father told him that it was of vast importance, that he was to forever keep it close and make sure it would remain safe. And if the sinister Hiro-Kala wanted it, it couldn't be for a good purpose.

"And if I refuse to hand it over?", Tenzin questioned, his voice remaining stern and strong in the presence of such an evil being.

"That would be a very... unwise decision.", Hiro-Kala answered, a twisted smirk marking his features.

Releasing a cry of pure rage, unable to hold himself back for a second longer, Tonraq rushes full speed at Hiro-Kala. He pulls out a large, curved dagger from its holder before resuming to lunge and swipe at the insane Oldstrong. He heard enough from this sadistic, evil monster of an alien/human hybrid. His daughter, the only child that he and his beloved wife sired, was gone forever because of Hiro-Kala. He would not let her demise go unavenged, for he would cut out the dark heart of the evil son of Hulk... or die in the attempt!

"You've taken the life of my daughter, Hiro-Kala... and I promise the spirits themselves that no one else will die by your hand!", Tonraq bellowed, lunging at the villain again with his curved Water Tribe dagger.

Much to his credit, Hiro-Kala was fast enough to dodge the sharp blade that threatened to slice his flesh with each lunging swipe from the enraged water tribesman. This was growing tiresome, and Hiro-Kala knew that he had a much more important task to complete if his conquest would be successful. Summoning his Old Power, hardening his flesh until it became denser than diamond, Hiro-Kala watched as the dagger slashed harmlessly across his form before delivering a palm strike to Tonraq's chest. The Old Power empowered blow has enough force to send the large man soaring across the room and smashing against the wall, instantly knocking him out as he crashed to the floor in a heap.

"That's enough out of you!", Chief Lin Beifong proclaimed, lashing out with a metal cable by using her metalbending skills.

"Fools! Do any of you think you're capable of stopping me?!", Hiro-Kala snarled, grabbing the metal cable within his hands before it could rope itself around his body.

Using his Old Power enhanced strength, Hiro-Kala swings the metal cable in a wide arch, taking Lin Beifong off her feet before sending her crashing into General Iroh and Bumi. Releasing the metal cable from his grasp, Hiro-Kala advanced towards Tenzin. He came to a stop directly in front of the bearded airbender, who defiantly stood his ground, refusing to back down. Lunging forward, Hiro-Kala's hand grasps Tenzin by the throat, but the airbender still refused to be intimidated as he glared at the evil son of Hulk.

"Give me the amulet, old man!", Hiro-Kala ordered, tightening his grip on the airbender's throat.

"N-Never!", Tenzin growled out through clenched teeth.

Enraged by Tenzin's defiance, Hiro-Kala throws him down to the flooring. His eyes travel around the room, from Seena kneeling over and holding the unconscious form of her husband in her arms, to Bolin, Mako and Asami who stood silently in one of the corners within the room, and then on General Iroh, Kya and Bumi who were kneeling down to make sure that the female leader of Republic City's Police Task Force wasn't injured. Then, Hiro-Kala focused his cold, malevolent glowing azure eyes on those who were most precious to the airbending master: His beloved wife Pema and their four children- Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and baby Rohan. It only took a moment for Tenzin to realize where Hiro-Kala intended to focus his aggression upon, a look of utter horror crossing the airbending master's face.

"Your family? A beautiful, loving wife. And four sweet, innocent children. This could be... interesting.", Hiro-Kala spoke before beginning to stalk towards the family, a hidden malice in his voice.

"No! Leave them alone!", Tenzin yelled, slowly getting to his feet.

Hiro-Kala continued his slow, menacing walk towards the airbending family, ignoring the words spoken by Tenzin completely. The dark Oldstrong drops down to one knee in order to be at eye level with the Pema and the children who were now sitting down on the floor cowering against the nearby wall. He slowly reaches out to roughly grasp Pema's lower jaw, forcing her to stare into his eyes for a second before releasing her. He then reaches out with his left hand to gently caress Jinora's face, causing the young girl to shudder from a combination of fear and the unwanted contact of his cold as death touch.

"I wonder... could you live without them? Would seeing them die right before your very eyes be more painful than that of your own death? Could you even live with yourself if such a fate would befall them? I wonder... what price would you be willing to pay, what would you give in order to make sure that they're safe?", Hiro-Kala remarks, lighting up his hands with the fiery azure-hued Old Power energies.

"No! Stop!", Tenzin pleaded, his eyes becoming wide with terror.

"They say nothing hurts more than losing your children, that no parent should ever have to bury their child. Would you like to find out if that is true?", Hiro-Kala offered as a sick inquiry, slowly inching his crackling Old Power engulfed right hand closer to Ikki's face who began to tremble and cry out of pure fear and helplessness.

"Please! Don't! I'll... I'll...", Tenzin pleaded, desperate to protect his family from this psychotic monster.

"Yes, old man?", Hiro-Kala quietly asks, standing back up to his full height before looking directly at Tenzin.

"I'll give you what you want. I'll give you the amulet, just as long as you don't harm anyone.", Tenzin said with a heavy sigh, finally giving in to Hiro-Kala's demands.

"I accept your terms. Now, if you would, give me the amulet and I'll gladly be on my way.", Hiro-Kala replied evenly, extending his hand out to await for the amulet to be placed within his open palm.

Tenzin lowered his head, knowing that there was no other way to save his family. Walking over to the bookshelf, Tenzin uncovers a small wooden box hidden between some of the larger hardcover novels. He grasped the box within his hands, opening it and retrieving the beautiful amulet from its confines. For a brief second he marveled at the sheer beauty of the crystal, a heavy sigh unknowingly escaping from him. He proceeds to walk over to where Hiro-Kala stood, and once reaching there Tenzin placed the amulet in the palm of the demonic Oldstrong.

Hiro-Kala let a triumphant smirk grace his features, clenching the hand holding the amulet into a fist before turning away. He slowly advanced towards his point of entrance, one that he created through the walls of the structure itself with a blast of Old Power upon his arrival. That was until he heard something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You're a monster!", Senna hissed, her eyebrows furrowing as she glared at him.

"Yes, I know. But I am the monster that this world needs.", Hiro-Kala stated in reply as he turned to make eye contact with Senna, unfazed by her hate-filled glare and insult.

"I am the monster that you, your people, and the entire world will come to worship. I will become your emperor, your king, your God! All those who dare to stand against me, all those who will not yield to my power... they will suffer! For not only will I torture them, not only will I kill them... I'll do something far worse. I will rip out their very souls... their spiritual essence... and then I will tear it asunder!", Hiro-Kala vowed, his eyes flashing an eerie azure glow.

Turning away one last time, Hiro-Kala stepped onto the large circular platform of earth, summoning the Old Power in order to achieve a form of levitation/flight from the energies. Blasting off of Air Temple Island, Hiro-Kala soared through the heavens at lightning speed. He was intent to reach the destination far from Republic City, a place that was forgotten by all those living on this world, a place that was now nothing more than a legend.

The tomb of the Oldstrong who fell in love with one of the first Avatars eons ago. It was here that he could enter the Spirit World, where he could find the mystical/spiritual Heart of this world. It was here that he'd summon a virtually limitless army, an army that would bring this world and many others to their knees. And greater still, he would release a demon... an entity that dwarfed mountains, an entity that could cover this entire world in darkness. An entity that is made up of the combined might of a pantheon of 100,000 dark demons, gods and spirits... Aku-Tonrar!

* * *

**On another World, within another Universe**

**Gamma World, New Mexico**

**Base of the Hulks**

Seated on a comfortable sofa, with Skaar sitting beside her, Korra looked at the five gamma-empowered behemoths within the room. Her cerulean-hued eyes gazed at Hulk, Red She-Hulk, She-Hulk, A-Bomb and Red Hulk, watching their every move. She couldn't help but feel tense and uneasy, for who wouldn't be if they were in her situation? And besides Skaar, she didn't really make a very good first impression with any of them.

She punched A-Bomb in the nose, blasted Red She-Hulk in the eyes with elemental fire before judo throwing her into the jade-skinned She-Hulk, temporarily blinded Red Hulk with frozen water, and then went on to forcing the Hulk into an altercation that could've been avoided if she didn't let her aggressive nature and tough girl attitude blind her to reason. In all honesty, she couldn't really blame them if they wanted to take her head off, knowing all too well how that feeling felt. She couldn't count how many times she wanted to punch the lights out of that arrogant Tahno or even Mako when they would have an argument from time-to-time.

"Put these on.", Hulk said in a stern tone, handing some of Jen's workout clothes to Korra.

Doing as she was told, Korra took the white short-sleeve t-shirt and the pair of sweatpants. Immediately she puts the t-shirt and sweatpants on, covering what remained of her damaged attire. She was thankful that the clothing was comfortable, and the fact that now she didn't feel as exposed as she was moments ago. Despite this, she still felt uneasy as all eyes within the room watched her every move.

"Who are you?", Hulk questioned, making direct eye contact with the elemental teenager.

"My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar.", Korra answered.

This admission did not satisfy any of the Hulks, who seemed more confused or intrigued by her statement than anything else. Well, with the exception of the Red Hulk, who didn't seem to give a damn, and Red She-Hulk, who still looked incredibly ticked after her earlier encounter with the Avatar. She was just thankful that she made a friend in Skaar, who was, besides his unusual gray-white skin tone, the most human in appearance out of them all... or so she currently believed.

"Uh... what's an Avatar?", A-Bomb asked, his clawed digits lightly scratching the top of his scaly, azure-hued head.

"Explain.", Hulk urged sternly, his tone making it quite clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, on the world where I'm from, there's people who can control elements with their bending. You see, there's four elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Each person, each bender, can only control one of the four elements. But I'm the only exception. I can control all of the elements.", Korra explained, taking some pride in her last statement.

"Wicked cool!", A-Bomb said, a hint of excitement making its way into his voice.

"So, on your world, people can basically manipulate planetary elements?", She-Hulk inquired.

"Yeah, pretty much.", Korra answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmph! Sounds like a load of BS from some hippie teenager who's taken too much LSD.", Red Hulk growled in a low voice.

"Leave her alone, old man. She's been through a lot. I mean, it's not like we haven't dealt with stranger things than this. Or have you forgotten that weird Mayan Gods incident that me and you got involved in?", A-Bomb interjected, coming to the defense of the teenage elemental bender.

"Oh, you mean the one that you caused that nearly got us killed?", Red Hulk retorts with a sneer.

"Shut the hell up! Both of you! I want to hear what else this kid's got to say.", Red She-Hulk snarled, her fiery eyes glaring at her two teammates.

"You told us that people on your world can manipulate the elements, that each person can only control one element. But you also said that you are the exception to that contradiction. Why is that?", Hulk questioned, his jade eyes locking on to Korra's own blue irises.

"It's because I'm the Avatar.", Korra stated once again.

"And here we go again.", Red She-Hulk groaned, receiving an elbow from the emerald-skinned She-Hulk.

"Sorry about that. Betty is rather... impatient when it comes to certain subjects. Could you explain how being the Avatar allows you to be able to control all the elements? Describe what it means to be the Avatar. Tell us of your history, of how one becomes the Avatar, of your purpose in your world.", She-Hulk suggested, acting as calm and reasonable as always.

"I... I'm not sure I can. If Tenzin were here, yeah, but me trying to explain everything? I don't know if I can.", Korra replied, lowering her gaze in uncertainty.

She glanced down to her hands that were folded on her lap, unsure of how she could make these people, these monstrous beings, understand everything about herself and her world. Korra let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. It was then that she felt something rest on her hands, causing her to open her eyes to view whatever it was that now gently touched her skin. What she discovered was a gray-white hand that was just slightly larger than her own, the hand that belonged to Skaar.

"You can do it, Korra. I know you can.", Skaar said, encouraging her with a small smile.

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd barely known Skaar for a day, yet here he was giving her moral support and trying to boost her confidence. It was unexpected, even uncanny for him to trust in someone whom he barely even knows. Still, Korra couldn't deny that she was touched by his actions, a slight heat entering her cheeks as she turned her gaze in order to meet his own. Unknown to them, this did not go unnoticed by some of the Hulks, particularly that of the Hulk and She-Hulk.

"Thanks.", Korra whispered to him, a smile forming on her features as she began to find her confidence.

"The Avatar is the spirit of the world incarnated in human form, the only being in the world who can control and use all the elements simultaneously. Once an Avatar masters the four elements, they must use their power to keep balance among the four nations of the world. Not only must the Avatar maintain balance to the world, but they must also ensure that there is balance and peace in the physical world and the Spirit World. When an Avatar dies, another is born to enforce balance in the world, like when I replaced Avatar Aang, just as he replaced Avatar Roku before him.", Korra carefully explained, taking her time as all eyes in the room focused on her.

"Wow... this is awesome. Different, but still awesome! Definitely not something you'd hear every day.", A-Bomb remarked with a friendly chuckle.

"Shut it, Jones.", Red Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes at the azure-armored titan.

"That explains some things, but not what happened in our little fight. What caused your eyes to glow? What caused you to create a sphere of all four elements around you? What was that?", Hulk asked.

"It's called the Avatar State. I usually only enter it when I'm extremely angry, or extremely sad, or when I'm in very, very deep trouble. I remember Tenzin telling me that Roku told Aang that the Avatar State is like a defense mechanism, designed to empower us with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all our past lives, focusing their energy through our body. In the Avatar State, I'm at my most powerful, but I'm also at my most vulnerable. If I'm killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle would be broken and there would be no more Avatars. Never again.", Korra answered, recalling the conversation she had with her airbending master.

"Wait a second. How could have Aang spoken to Roku if he was already dead?", She-Hulk inquires, pointing out what she viewed as a logical flaw in this discussion.

"Didn't I mention that the Avatar can contact and speak with all their past incarnations? I thought I mentioned that earlier... Oh, wait, I didn't. Sorry about that. My bad.", Korra said sheepishly.

"She can talk to her dead predecessors? Yeah, that's natural.", Red Hulk grumbled, crossing his muscular crimson biceps over his chest.

"Okay, that's weird. But still pretty cool.", A-Bomb added, his opinion as optimistic and light-hearted as usual.

"Then that means that you really are from another Earth, from another Universe, aren't you?", Hulk stated in inquiry, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Um... Yeah, I guess.", Korra responds, an awkward smile gracing her features.

Silence filled the entire room. None of them spoke, not even a single word uttered. It ended when the sound of amused chuckles came from Red She-Hulk, who was now leaning back against the wall. All eyes focused on the scarlet-skinned female powerhouse, wondering what could be the cause of her strange demeanor. Then her light laughter stopped as her fiery eyes focused on Korra, a wicked smile of amusement appearing on the face of the transformed Betty Banner.

"Heh. You really are a freak, aren't you, kid?", Red She-Hulk taunted, her words striking a nerve with the female Avatar.

"What's your problem?! I didn't do anything to you!", Korra exclaimed.

"You blasted me in the face with fire!", Red She-Hulk hissed, her fiery gaze settling on the element manipulating teen.

"Oh, and what was I supposed to do?! You snarled at me like a crazed komodo-rhino!", Korra retorted, rising to her feet in that very instant.

"You better sit back down on that cot and shut your mouth, princess, or I'm going to remove your head from your shoulders with the first punch!", Red She-Hulk threatened, clenching her hands tightly into fists as she got into a fighting stance.

"You wanna fight?! Fine! Let's go!", Korra challenged, summoning lightning to her right fist and fire in her left.

"Fine by me, kid! Here comes the pain!", Red She-Hulk snarled, getting ready to lunge at Korra only to be restrained by She-Hulk and A-Bomb.

"Calm down, Betty! You don't really want to fight a teenager, do you?!", She-Hulk proclaimed, trying her best to reason with her fellow teammate and friend.

"The hell I don't! I'm gonna knock her teeth down her throat!", Red She-Hulk snarls, struggling against those who kept her from her target.

"Seriously, Betty. Take a chill-pill!", A-Bomb stated, not at all thrilled with the situation.

"She's nothing but trouble! I knew we should have handed her over to SHIELD! Hell, we could have let that geek Reed Richards take her in for one of his little science projects! Now, I bet she's gonna drag all of us into some kind of a freaking war on another damn world, in another goddamn universe!", Red She-Hulk shouted at the top of her lungs.

It was at that moment that Hulk had enough! He would not tolerate this any further, especially not from his teammates, regardless if they were his family or his friends. This had to be stopped. He wasn't going to allow an all-out brawl to ensue in their base of operations. This would end now!

"Everyone, calm down!", Hulk roared, his thunderous voice bringing silence and calm within the room.

"We're not here to fight.", Hulk stated in proclamation.

"Then why the hell are we even here?!", Red She-Hulk demanded with a low growl.

"We're here to welcome and learn more about our unique guest, Betty." She-Hulk informed.

"Um... all of you know I'm in the same room, right?", Korra remarked, sitting back down on the cot beside Skaar.

"Sorry. We sometimes get caught up in our arguments.", She-Hulk apologized, sending a brief glare at Betty who merely glared right back at the Jade Giantess.

"It's okay. But if it's all right with all of you, since I've told all of you a bit about myself, why don't all of you tell me something about yourselves? I scratch your back, you scratch mine. What do you say?", Korra offered in suggestion.

"She does deserve that much, Bruce.", She-Hulk concluded, agreeing with the young woman.

"Yeah, what could it hurt?", A-Bomb added evenly.

"Power-down and change back, everyone.", Hulk ordered, releasing a heavy sigh.

"To hell with that!", Red She-Hulk hissed defiantly.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. All of you! Change! Now!", Hulk roars, his jade eyes briefly glowing with a radiant energy.

"Fine.", Red She-Hulk sneered between clenched teeth, extremely reluctant in transforming back into her human form.

It was then that this change, this unbelievable reversion, began to commence before the eyes of Avatar Korra and Skaar. Flesh and bone morph as it shrinks down, decreasing the size and mass of the five gamma-empowered titans within mere moments. The emerald flesh of the Hulk and She-Hulk, the crimson flesh of Red She-Hulk and Red Hulk, and the azure armor of A-Bomb disappears completely, revealing the caucasian skin of their human bodies that some would describe, in spiritual-physical sense, as being hidden within.

In her life, Korra had witnessed many spectacular and truly breath-taking sights, yet none of them could compare to what she had just seen. She had watched the Hulk, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, A-Bomb and Red Hulk transform into beings that were as human as herself, allowing her to see them for who they truly are beneath all that mass of gamma-empowered flesh and bone. It was something that she never expected to take witness, the shock and utter awe at viewing such an incredible process evidently displayed in the expression of her face and the look in her arctic-blue eyes. And this would be just one of the many wonders she would behold on this planet, on this world that was so much like her own, within this Universe.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Tell me. Was this chapter worth the wait? I certainly think it was! **

**I'm quite proud how this chapter came out. We get deeper and more in-depth with the story and its characters, delivering some great drama and action. And guess what? This is just the tip of the iceberg! You might ask: What's next?**

**Well, Korra is going to meet two androids who've been involved in Jeff Parker's Hulk series. We might see an interesting conversation between cousins Bruce and Jen in regards to Skaar & Korra. And lastly, we'll go further into Hiro-Kala's conquest of the Avatar's world, including what his intentions are and what else he's seeking in the spiritual realm.**


End file.
